<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bird in the Glade by sunmjau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760462">The Bird in the Glade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmjau/pseuds/sunmjau'>sunmjau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fae &amp; Fairies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmjau/pseuds/sunmjau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has had enough of Andrew's romantic advances and takes matters into her own hands by seeking out the Fae</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bird in the Glade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassandra walks with purpose through the woods, pulling off her shoes and stockings in the process. She removes every layer of dress save for her chemise, bundles up the clothes under her arm and continues walking. She traverses the well worn path, the summer sun beating down on her now-exposed skin. But for as hot as the sun is, her anger only simmers more. Had it not been for that dunce of a man, Andrew, making a fool of her in front of everyone, she would not have come here at all. But today was the last straw. Her father had done nothing to save her from this unwanted courtship despite her pleading with him to put an end to it. Dried leaves and sticks crunch under her feet, the underbrush clawing at her ankles as she marches forward. If her own father would not help her, then Cassandra would have to take matters into her own hands. She, like everyone else who had ever been a child, was told cautionary tales of wild and wicked creatures in the woods that would grant a person favors for something valuable in exchange. The tales often end with the person paying a hefty price, one that brings more pain than the relief they initially sought out. But Cassandra is angry and desperate to rid this annoyance from her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues through a narrow path, one that tethers off the main trail. She slows to a temporary stop and drops her clothing to the ground to free her hands, and begins unbraiding her hair. It was long and unruly, and she plaited it every morning to keep it out of her face. People often lamented that she kept it braided, pointing out her beautiful curls. How could she let such beauty be hidden beneath restrained knots? But the attention only spurs Cassandra to keep it bound and hidden away. Now, however, she is alone, and she shakes her hair loose from its constraints. The waterfall of black curls fall around her shoulders as she picks up her clothes, walking along the narrow path once again. She’s led into a dense patch of trees that nearly block out the sun’s light. Just when she thinks the woods will let her go no further, a clearing opens up, bright and green. In the center lies a depression in the ground- a perfect circle, the grass within is rich and dark, giving it a nearly bluish hue. Cassandra pauses just at the edge of the clearing. She tosses her shoes and dress aside, and takes tentative steps inward. She reaches the perimeter of the circle before hesitating, the warnings from her childhood give her pause. But then that insufferable Andrew passes through her mind. She frowns irritably, and stomps two steps right into the circle, shutting her eyes in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra waits for something to happen. And after a moment she peeks one eye open, and is slightly disappointed when she sees that nothing has changed. She initially thought that stepping into the ring would transport her to the realm of faeries. And if the stories are anything to go by, then surely the entirety of the woods would be alive with wily creatures, plant life would be living and breathing, illuminated in bright and vibrant colors. She should be tasting magic in the air, seeing remnants of glittering sparks given off by faerie’s wings. But all Cassandra sees is the same scenery as when she first stepped into the clearing. Instead of the bold vibrancy expected, the trees are dull and wilted from the heat of the sun. The only thing she can taste is the dryness of her mouth. Sunlight peeks through from between the leaves in the canopy above. The clearing is quiet. Uncannily so, the wind has stopped altogether. The natural wildlife noises have died down completely, and Cassandra is conscious of the sound of her own breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nearby brush rustles softly with movement. She catches a glimpse of a bird as it disappears back into the leaves. She tracks its movement and is able to get another look. Cassandra is bewildered and she wonders if her eyes are playing tricks on her- the bird is yellow with a long tail, and has pink wings. She’s never seen markings like that on a bird before. She loses sight of it again, and silence settles into the clearing once more. Assuming the little bird has left for good, Cassandra turns looking around the clearing for some sign of fae life, but everything is as it was when she first stepped into the circle. She eyes her clothing on the ground and starts to feel rather foolish standing in her undergarments in the middle of the woods. It was a silly notion to even believe that tales for children could be real. They were just stories to either scare or encourage children to behave their caretakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s another rustle in the brush. The sound is <em>much</em> louder than a small bird. Cassandra turns back slowly. Standing before her, seeming to appear out of nowhere, is a young woman smiling mischievously. The young woman is adorned in soft pinks and lavenders, her skin glows with the warmth of the sun. As she steps out of the brush and into the circle her long glowing yellow hair trails behind her. Cassandra is impressed, because the hair just keeps on trailing with no end in sight, even as the radiant woman steps further in. Cassandra continues to stare at her, and she beams even wider. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she says, the faerie’s voice light and playful like a cluster of small bells. Cassandra stares, blinks rapidly and remembers her etiquette. She takes the hem of her chemise and curtsies as low as she can manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings to you, my lady,” Cassandra speaks as politely as she can manage through her shaking voice, and the faerie giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Lady’? Is that what you think I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Lady’...,” she repeats, “I think I like it. I’ll keep it.” She pauses, and then- “You know, you didn’t have to present yourself bare,” she notes Cass’ lack of clothing. She tilts her head playfully, “that sort of thing is for summoning demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there much of a difference between demon and fae?" Cassandra speaks before she can stop the words from coming out. She blinks hard and bites her tongue and bowing her head again, immediately berating herself for being so blunt in the presence of a creature that values good manners over all else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the faerie giggles even more, seeming to have overlooked her rudeness. Her voice drops low and foreboding when she says, "It is man who foolishly make deals with devils." She steps forward and leans down to level with Cassandra’s eyes, "We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than the demons who galivant the earth. We are ancient hills compared to those young snow-capped mountains."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sincerest apologies,” Cass says, meeting the faerie’s eye, being sure to sound as genuine as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glowing faerie bounces herself upright and smiles again, “That’s alright! Now you know not to get the two mixed up. But enough about that! It’s been so long since we’ve had company. I was beginning to think that humans had all but died out. I’m so very excited to meet you!” She claps her hands in joy. Her entire demeanor shifts from a shifty creature to that of a happy and enthusiastic young woman. If it were not for her impossibly long hair and the light emanating from her skin, Cassandra would think that she was a normal human girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The faerie outstretches her hand, “Call me Raps. And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra ignores the hand, only curtsies. She knows better than to take the hand of a fae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Cassan-. You may call me Cass, my lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might forget manners, but she knows that above all else she should never reveal her true name to a creature like this. Raps hums in response, retrieving her hand as Cassandra rights herself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass, huh? I like it. Hello, Cass! It’s nice to meet you!” she giggles again, “Would you like something to eat? It seems like you’ve walked a long way to get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, my lady Raps,” Cassandra politely declines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cass, you don’t have to keep calling me ‘my lady’. Just ‘Raps’ will do. But are you sure you wouldn’t at least like something to drink?” Raps reaches behind herself and pulls out, from seemingly out of nowhere, a beautiful chalice containing a dark liquid, presumably wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass shakes her head. “No, my la- Raps. I’m really okay. I’m actually here for a purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raps sighs, comically tossing the chalice behind her without a backward glance. It flips in quick motions and the wine spills out everywhere in the brush, landing with a stunted <em>thud</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured as much,” she pouts, “I know you’re not here to make friends. Though I <em>do</em> hope you’ll consider me as one. I love making friends! But you said you’re here for a reason, and I can only assume you need my help with something, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nods, “Yes. There’s a man that won’t quit bothering me. He’s awful, and rude, and egotistical,” her voice rises as does her anger at the situation, “He won’t leave me alone. He makes a mockery of me every chance he gets. Today he got on his knees in the middle of town and asked to marry me despite me turning him down over and over. I don’t want to marry him! As a matter of fact, I don’t want to marry any man. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is pretty awful,” Raps says, and goes silent, losing herself in contemplation. She paces within the circle as she thinks, twists a strand of hair around her finger. She hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's quite a situation, isn’t it?” she says, then stops her pacing to face Cassandra directly. “What is his name, this man who won’t leave you alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrew Hubert,” Cassandra replies immediately. She doesn’t care if the entire Faerie Realm knows his true name. They can do what they like with that utter annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not much I can do about every man who would potentially want to marry you. I’m powerful, but even someone like me has limits. However, I can take care of one Andrew Hubert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra’s heart leaps in hope, “Yes! Please, that’s all I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful!” Raps smiles, “It’s done, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stand there continuing to stare at each other as Cassandra waits for Raps to say something else. She shifts her feet in the awkward atmosphere. When the faerie makes no indication of speaking, Cassandra says, “Aren’t you...Aren’t you supposed to ask me for something in return?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raps smacks herself in the forehead, “Oh! Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you start, I can’t guarantee you my firstborn child. That’s never going to happen.” Cassandra states, then tacks on a polite apology, still trying to remember to maintain good manners with the fae. She wonders idly, how this creature could forget to make a bargain when that’s the entire premise of their relationship with humans. Maybe it really <em>has</em> been a long time since Raps has come into contact with a human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raps taps a finger against her lips as she considers her request. “Hmm, a firstborn, while ideal, is out of the question then. How about you tell me your real name?” she narrows her eyes and smiles slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra laughs nervously, “Ah, no. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Family name? The names of your parents?” the faerie asks, and she shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Raps says, “How about...your first kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your. First. Kiss.” she steps closer with each word spoken. Cassandra opens her mouth to speak and promptly shuts it. How would this faerie know if she’s ever kissed anyone before? She’s tempted to ask, but if she makes any mention of having kissed someone in the past, then Raps will be forced to make a new request, likely something of a steeper price. But if she says nothing, then will the contract be null and void? Cassandra hesitates, trying to make a decision as the faerie inches even closer, until they’re nearly nose to nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Raps asks, and Cassandra can nearly feel her breath against her lips. She goes rigid with nervousness before giving a short nod. A wager with the fates, a wager with a fae. If this contract goes horribly wrong or terribly right, then either way she’ll be rid of Andrew for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” she agrees, and the faerie stifles a laugh. Cassandra closes her eyes tightly as Raps leans forward to close the small space between them. Her lips are soft against hers, chaste and a little too brief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes still closed, she feels Raps pull away to whisper in her ear. “Andrew Hubert will never be able to take your hand again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a gust of wind so strong that Cassandra turns away, her long hair flying in all directions. She opens her eyes and looks about, and finds herself alone in the clearing. The leaves rustle with the wind, and in the distance she can hear various birds and other wildlife chattering about. The sky becomes overcast as the wind brings in clouds to block out the sun. It’s a sure sign of rain. Cassandra gathers her clothes, putting them back on as quickly as she can, and with breath shallow and heart fluttering, she rushes back to the beaten path toward home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will update chapters as I please. Will also update tags as the fic progresses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>